FvH Fandemonium II
Card FvH Championship Lion-O © vs. Shin The Final Round; Last Man Standing Match or 3 Stages Of Hell TJ Combo vs. Balrog Triple Threat Match for the FvH Eurocontinental Championship Juggernaut © vs. Doomsday vs. ???? Six Pack Challenge for the FvH Vixens Championship Emma Frost © vs. vs. Kim Possible vs. Faye Valentine vs. ???? vs. ???? vs. ???? Chase for the Case Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match David Copperfield vs. Strider Hiryu vs. ???? vs. ???? Jun Kazama vs. Nina Williams; Stipulation TBD FvH Tag Team Championship Sanford & Son (Fred Sanford & Lamont Sanford) © vs. ????? Tag Team Turmoil The Ultimate Fighters (Chuck Liddell & Georges St. Pierre) vs. Voltage Force (Keith & Lance) vs. ???? vs. ????; Winning Team gets a shot at the FvH Tag Team Titles @ Moment of Truth 2. Prelude to Pain NXT Men's Final; Winner gets an FvH Contract Axel Stone vs. Black Adam Triple Threat NXT Women's Final; Winner gets an FvH Contract Ms. Marvel vs. Sawyer the Cleaner vs. Jinx NXT Tag Team Final; Winning Team gets an FvH Contract Star Trek (Laforge & Wolf) vs. Dark Avengers (Bullseye & Daken) FandemoniumIIPreludeNXTTagTeamFinal.PNG FandemoniumIIPreludeNXTWomensFinal.PNG FandemoniumIIPreludeNXTMensFinal.PNG FandemoniumIIFvHTagTeamChampionship.PNG FandemoniumIIKazamavNina.PNG FandemoniumIIChasefortheCaseChampionship.PNG FandemoniumIIFvHVixensChampionship.PNG FandemoniumIIFvHEurocontinentalChampionship.PNG FandemoniumIITJCombovBalrog.PNG FandemoniumIIFvHChampionship.PNG Results *P2. The Dark Avengers attacked Star Trek post-match for being sore losers. *2. Nina attack Jun Kazama from behind as Jun was making her entrance. Later in the match, Anna Williams interfered and attack Kazama from behind with a baseball bat. *3. Axel Stone was revealed as Copperfield's replacement. *4. During the match, David Copperfield interfered and cost Combo the match. *5. The Matrix (Neo & Morpheus) attack Cheech & Chong just moments before the match started. *6. During the match, Gina Carano was found laid out backstage. As Emma was gonna hit her finisher on Jubilee, B. Orchid's theme was blaring through the speaker system. Emma got distracted as Jubilee hit the Roundhouse then followed by the Hangover. After the match, B. Orchid made her epic return and beat the living hell out of Frost including hitting the B.O.B. as well. Orchid then celebrates as FvH's most popular female superstar is back in FvH! *8. Balrog interfered and attack Lion-O as Shin was distracting the referee. Tag Team Turmoil Results Miscellaneous *David Copperfield was found laid out in the parking lot. *FvH Commissioner Don King announces that David Copperfield has left the building by his own power and has refused medical attention. King then said when he asks Copperfield if still able to still participate in the Ladder Match later in the event, but Copperfield gave him no answer and walked out of the building. Because of that, King took Copperfield out of the Chase for the Case Ladder Match than announces that there be a replacement for that match and be revealed later tonight. *Gina Carano found Poison Ivy being laid out backstage. *NEW FvH Vixens Champion Jubilee got attack from behind by Mystique during her interview with Candice Michelle. The reason why Mystique attack Jubilee because Mystique will face Jubilee for the FvH Vixens Championship at CAWnspiracy All Together. *Kenshiro made his shocking return and announces that he will enter as the first participant of the Total Elimination Battle Royal. He then announces that he will win that match, face the FvH Champion @ Moment of Truth 2 and become the FvH Champion. Category:Faces vs Heels CAW Category:CPV's Category:2018